Porous cellulosic polymer membranes are known to find use in a number of applications such as microfiltration, ultrafiltration, reverse osmosis, gas separation, and diagnostics. Attempts have been made to improve one or more of the surface properties of such membranes. For example, hydrophilic monomers have been grafted to membrane surfaces. Attempts also have been made to coat the membrane with water soluble polymers such as hydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, polyethylene glycol or polyvinyl pyrrolidone. The above attempts, however, have one or more drawbacks such as lack of reproducibility, lack of stability of the modification, and/or pore clogging. Attempts also have been made to modify or improve one or more properties of such membranes, for example, to include reactive functionalities, and/or charged groups for improved membrane surface and/or bulk properties such as chemical resistance, or mechanical strength
Despite these attempts, there exists an unmet need to modify or improve one or more properties of such membranes, for example, to increase the hydrophilicity, to include reactive functionalities, and/or charged groups.